


Give it a try, it will work out just fine

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tendou is there thanks to text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Having a crush on your project partner makes it hard to focus, but thankfully, Sawamura is thoughtful and decides it's time for a little break.





	Give it a try, it will work out just fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the probability of Daichi and Goshiki ending up in the same university, the same major and paired off together for a project; but hey! It's fanfic so does any of that matter?
> 
> It's been over two years since the last time I posted for this series but I'm glad I finally got back to it! This is a cute as hell ship and it definitely made me happy to write this! I hope you'll have a good time reading it, too!! ♥

It shouldn’t have been this hard to focus. Really, this wasn’t his worst subject in class and he had in fact done relatively well until now. Up until they had been paired off with seniors for a project. Now he couldn’t focus at all and while he had an idea as to why, he didn’t want to think about it even more and screw all and any thread of concentration he had left.

“Goshiki? Do you need a break?” The low rumble of Sawamura’s voice startled him. He whipped his head to look at the older student, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“No, I’m fine! Sorry if I looked like I wasn’t!”

Sawamura chuckled and pat Tsutomu’s shoulder.

“Let’s take a break anyway. How about I take you out for some coffee? Or tea. Whichever you prefer.” Sawamura smiled softly and really, it was unfair.

Tsutomu couldn’t find his voice back at the moment, so he simply nodded, trying to make it look confident like he should have been feeling. They packed their stuff quietly and Tsutomu followed Sawamura out of the library.

Tsutomu had known for a while that he was gay, thanks for one particularly loud and nosy senpai in high school. Not that he resented Tendou at all for that, since the older boy did actually help him a lot through all of that.

So he was very aware that he found Sawamura attractive. Ridiculously so. It felt like a re-run of his high school crush on Ushijima, except that Sawamura was much more talkative, tactile and easy to talk to. He did remember him from the match in his first year, serious and invested, as well as an amazing captain. He hadn’t remembered how good-looking he was, though. Especially when he wasn’t sweaty from an intense volleyball match. Not that sweaty from an intense volleyball match wasn’t a good look, far from that. It was just that seeing him now in casual clothing made him look… soft? Was that a word that could be used to describe Sawamura?

He looked up at Sawamura’s back. He was wrapped in a warm dark brown coat and a fluffy green scarf. The tips of his ears were red from the cold wind. His hair was a mess, also due to the wind.

Soft was definitely a word Tsutomu would use to describe Sawamura in this precise moment.

They arrived at the coffee place pretty quickly. At this hour, it wasn’t overcrowded so they found seats rather easily.

“I’m gonna go get the drinks, what do you want?” Sawamura asked him, shuffling off his coat and scarf.

“I’ll just, uh, I’ll have a hot chocolate.” Tsutomu felt his cheek burn, suddenly aware that it probably sounded childish.

Sawamura grinned at him. “An excellent choice, indeed! I think I’m gonna take the same, actually. It’s been a while since I’ve had some. I’ll be right back.”

Tsutomu watched him as he made his way to the counter. Sawamura seemed to know the employee taking orders and chatted up with him. It looked like the two of them would keep on chatting till their orders were done, seeing as no other costumer required the employee.

Tsutomu took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Sawamura from afar. He sent it to Tendou, knowing that his old senpai would reply fast as ever, with the caption “ _Does it count as a date if I have a crush on my project partner and he’s buying me hot chocolate???_ ”

The reply came about as soon as he had pressed send. A string of exclamation points preceded the dots indicating Tendou was typing.

_U didnt tell me u had a crush tsutomu!!_  
_Who is it??_  
_Do I know him??_  
_I feel like ive seen his face before!! Tsutomu tell me everything!_

Tsutomu bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Tendou was always so enthusiastic when they texted or talked, especially when it was about love lives.

_It’s Sawamura from Karasuno_  
_He’s coming back with our drinks so I’ll tell you more later!!_

He went to pocket back his phone, quickly reading over Tendou’s immediate reply telling him to have fun. He thanked Sawamura with a smile when he put down the cup in front of him.

Sawamura sat down, setting down his own drink on the table.

“Sorry it took so long, I was catching up with my friend,” Sawamura said, nodding towards the counter. Tsutomu told him it was nothing, the wait hadn’t been that long.

Tsutomu put his hands around the cup, relieving in the warmth. The coffee place was heated, of course; but nothing beat the warmth of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate warmed your body _and_ your soul.

“So, how have you been doing Goshiki?”

Tsutomu looked up at Sawamura’s smiling face. Those brown eyes were unfair, he thought.

“Pretty well!”

“The beginning of your uni life isn’t too harsh?”

“Oh, no! It’s fine, really.” He grimaced. “I think the classes at Shiratorizawa were more demanding. I sort of hope it doesn’t change.”

Sawamura laughed at that and Tsutomu basked in the sound. Again, unfair in his very honest and objective opinion.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re a hard worker and you’re really smart.” Tsutomu preened under the praise, more than happy to take it. “Honestly, I wish my first semester had gone as smoothly, haha!”

“Oh?” To say he was surprised was an understatement. Sawamura, especially as a senior to him in university, made all of this look easy when they went over the subject for their project. Like he had it down to a T.

Sawamura pretended to sprawl down on the table with a soft laugh.

“Karasuno is a good school and the advanced class I was in definitely helped a lot; but the reality of the work to do in university, especially in our field, definitely took me by surprise! I wasn’t a lazy student or anything; I guess I just lacked a little discipline and had to work double to make sure I didn’t fall behind. I’m glad you’re not having the same problem, though! I know it can be tough. Several of my classmates back then changed major after a few weeks.”

“I see,” Tsutomu said, not really sure what to reply. Sawamura seemed to take it the wrong way.

“Oh, sorry! I’m probably boring you with all of that! I know I said we’d go get coffee, or well, hot chocolate I guess; but maybe you would have preferred a quiet break? Instead of having me rambling on and on.”

“It’s fine, really! I’d probably feel awkward if we didn’t talk, actually. I, uh, I wasn’t exactly known for being quiet back in Shiratorizawa.” Sawamura laughed heartily. Tsutomu bit his lip. Unfair. So unfair.

“Goshiki? What is it?”

“Actually!” He took a deep breath. “I’d really like to go on a date with you, Sawamura-san!”

Tsutomu sat straight, his shoulders obviously tensed. It wasn’t like he asked out people often and he was pretty sure there were better ways of doing it, too. But Sawamura was just… _unfair_. He was very attractive, very caring and Tsutomu would combust if he didn’t do anything about that.

He looked at Sawamura’s face, watching the surprise paint on his features. Well, Tsutomu could take a rejection so that wasn’t a problem; he had done it before. It might just be a bit awkward to work together on the class project but he was certain the both of them were serious enough that they could make it. Hopefully.

“That’s…” Sawamura let out a breathy laugh. “That’s unexpected.”

“I understand this was out of the blue and I apologize. You don’t have to answer to that, either. I just… needed to let it out?”

“No, no; don’t worry! I’m glad you told me.” A smile made its way on Sawamura’s face. “I’d really like that, too. Though maybe we should wait until the project is over. It’s just a few more weeks. If only to avoid getting too sidetracked,” Sawamura finished with a snort.

Tsutomu wasn’t exactly sure how to describe how he was feeling. If he had to guess, it was probably an overload of happiness.

“Yes! Of course!”

Waiting a few weeks wouldn’t be too hard, right? If it meant he got to date Sawamura afterward.

 

 

It turned out, neither of them were very good at waiting, in the end. The project had been finished with success however, so really, nobody could blame them.


End file.
